


Wolfstar Fluffy Oneshots

by annamidge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sirius Black, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MxM - Freeform, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamidge/pseuds/annamidge
Summary: Just a collection of little fluffy oneshots I've written of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. May or may not include smut in the future.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 72





	1. Moonshine

The night after the final quidditch game of the season. A reason to celebrate, of course, when seeker James Potter himself caught the snitch that ended the match. Because James caught the snitch, the Marauders were celebrating, and because the Marauders were celebrating, the whole Gryffindor tower partied until 3 o’clock.   
Even the ickle little first years stayed up past their bedtime and watched in awe as the older students downed bottles of firewhiskey and butterbeer. Sirius managed to convince one poor boy to try a bit, which left him sneezing flames and coughing smoke for an hour. Sirius felt only slightly remorseful.

James had long since left the common room, running off under the cloak with a slightly tipsy Evans. ‘Research in the library’, he’d told them, which certainly didn’t explain the fact that he was shirtless and had a hand around Evans’s… er… waist. Ah well, let them have their fun. It was sixth year, after all. They’d only just gotten together and they barely had time to enjoy themselves.

Peter was back up in the dormitory, sleeping soundly after a few butterbeers and more candy than could possibly be healthy for the boy. All of the younger students were gone and the few older ones had run off to make out or get into mischief about the castle. The common room was empty; save for Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and the crackling fire that gave the only light in the room.

Sirius sat sprawled across one of the couches, clumsily trying to untangle his hair from the messy French braid Evans had tried to do. He was humming some tune with wild abandon. His cheeks were flushed, his shirt half unbuttoned, with only one sock on his left foot. Remus couldn’t help but notice that he looked rather gorgeous when he was drunk.

“Oh Mooooony,” Sirius sang, flinging his legs onto the floor. “Moon-pie, my light in the dark, oh wondrous wolf.” He stood up, gripping the arm of the couch so as not to fall.

“Who’re you calling a wolf?” Remus quipped, not bothering to look up from his book.

“You, obviously. ‘Cause y’are one,” he slurred, walking towards Remus’s armchair.

“Only once a month,” he answered softly.

Sirius laughed – more like giggled – and stumbled closer. “What’cha reading, moon-pie?”

“Fantastic beasts and where to find them.”

“Well why the bloody hell would ya want to read that?”

“To hear about fantastic beasts and where I might find one.”

“Well, I coulda told you that. There’s one sitting in your chair right now.”

The corner of Remus’s lip twitched. “Nice attempt at wooing me, Padfoot, but it’s not going to work.”

“Ah, sure it is.” Sirius sighed dramatically, and dropped himself into Remus’s lap. He barely came up to his nose. “Y’know what? I’ve picked a new nick-name for you.”

“Have you?”

“Yup. S’a good one, too.”

“And it is…?”

“Moonshine.”

Remus looked up. “Moonshine? Really?”

“Yup. ‘Cause you’re a werewolf, so that explains the moon part, an’ you shine ‘cause you’re the light of my life. And because you make me feel like I’m drunk   
whenever I’m around you.”

“Well, you certainly look drunk. You’re about as red as a tomato.”

“A fucking sexy tomato.”

“Sure, Padfoot.”

“Y’know what, Moonshine, you need to loosen up a little. Always so reserved. Didn’t even have a drink tonight.”

“I did, actually. I had three. I just hold my liquor better than you.”

Sirius looked appalled at the suggestion. “Are you – insinuating – that I’m a lightweight? Me? I am very offended at that comment, Moonshine.”

“See, you wouldn’t be, if you were sober.” 

Despite his intoxicated state, Sirius could see the humorous glint in his Moony’s eyes. He loved it when Remus poked fun – it was the side the others seldom got to see. But Sirius could draw it out of him, if the timing was right.

“Still, you’re always so buttoned up. Literally. You’ve got that collar tight ‘round your neck. What are ya, a dog?”

“No, you are. Stop fussing about my collar.”

Sirius paused for a moment, and then laughed loudly. “That was a good one, Moony, that was funny. You’re funny. But I still don’t like the collar.” He reached out towards Remus’s neck, and began fumbling with the buttons. He stuck his tongue out as he worked.

“You having trouble there?”

“Quiet, Moonshine, I’m working.”

Remus couldn’t help but admit that he enjoyed having Sirius pressed up against his chest. Sirius was warm and smelled like whiskey – which Remus really didn’t mind – and the gentle touch of his fingers on Remus’s neck were enough to send him into a relaxed sort of trance.

“Almost got it… fucking hell, Remus, why’re you wearing a shirt this hard to unbutton? Making my job very difficult.”

Remus blinked, and realized that Sirius had gone past the top button. The little troublemaker almost had his whole shirt off. “Excuse me; I did not give you permission to take off my shirt. Bad dog.”

Sirius pouted his lip, giving a canine-like whine and dropping the hem of Remus’s shirt. “Aw, you’re no fun. I rather liked where this was going.”

“Sirius, you’re drunk.”

“And you’re not?”

“I only had three drinks. I’m slightly tipsy at best.”

“That counts.”

“What does it matter?”

“That way we can both regret our decisions in the morning, it won’t just be me.”

“Who said I’ll regret anything?”

Sirius smirked, running his hands up Remus’s torso. “Thought you’d say that, Moonshine.” 

He pressed the tips of his fingers across Remus’s abdomen. He traced each freckle, each scar, letting himself get lost in the constellation of white lines that ran across   
the taller boy’s stomach. Two years ago, Remus wouldn’t dare let anyone see him shirtless. It was too hard. Each scar reminded him of a fight, an attack – half the time, ones that he’d caused. It reminded him what he was, or what he became each month. When he looked at those scars he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was a monster on the inside.

That’s not what Sirius saw. When Sirius looked at Remus’s scars, he saw pain, and heartbreak, loss and devastation. But he also saw strength and courage. The will to go on, the fight for life, the determination that Remus possessed to merely keep on existing. He loved it. He could see his boyfriend’s life mapped out across his stomach and chest, each line representing a small piece of his intricate personality. When Sirius first saw the scars, he vowed that Remus would never look at them and feel disgust ever again. At least not when he was around.

Sirius bent down and gently kissed Remus’s chest. “I fucking love you, Moony. You know that, right?”

“Course I do. You tell me all the time.”

“Well, I mean it. You’re fucking perfect. Every inch of you. Don’t forget it.”

Remus shivered, though definitely not from the cold. “I won’t.”

“My Moonshine,” Sirius whispered, kissing a line up Remus’s chest. He hummed softly, thoroughly enjoying himself.

“Padfoot – y-you should probably stop, we’re in the common room—”

“So? Everyone else is asleep.”

“We could wake someone up – God knows you aren’t quiet, Padfoot…”

“My, my, Moonshine, are you talking about something dirty? Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“You’re one to talk. Trying to seduce me, aren’t you?”

“Hmm. Is it working?”

Remus waited a moment too long to answer.

“Moonshine,” Sirius growled. He placed a kiss at the base of Remus’s neck. “I promise I can be quiet if you want me to.”

Remus bit his lip. “Go on then,” he rasped. “Prove it.”


	2. Remus Lupin was Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin isn't feeling well after the full moon, but Padfoot is there to make him feel better.

Remus Lupin ached. Gods, he ached, like a truck full of bricks had run over his limp body. Every movement, every touch, set him nearly crying from the pain. His joints felt like they were on fire. Ragged breaths hitched in his chest and he felt every rib, bruised and battered. It wasn’t usually like this after full-moons – most of the time he was just a bit sore for the day after, and then he’d feel better. But not this time. It was a harvest moon, and right then, Remus wanted nothing more than to sink into that blissful abyss of sleep and never wake up again.

He was lying in the shrieking shack on the coach that Sirius had set up. Far more comfortable than when he was young – his best friends, the marauders, had brought in pillows and blankets and books and things to make it nicer. But despite their every effort to help, this time it just wasn’t enough. James and Peter couldn’t be there that particular month, either. James had a massive transfiguration essay that he still hadn’t finished, and Peter had his divination exam. Remus didn’t hold it against them; they were there most of the time. And he had his Padfoot, which made everything just a little bit better.

“Hey, Moony, you feeling any better? Been near eight hours since you woke up.”

Remus groaned in response, not having the energy to speak. The night had been extremely rough. Despite Sirius’s efforts to keep the werewolf under control, there’d been a lot of fighting, and Remus felt doubly bad for nearly injuring Sirius as well.

“Want some water?”

“Mmm.”

Sirius took that as a yes. He pulled out his wand and a cup, muttering the word aguamenti, before taking it to Remus to drink.  
“You’ve gotta sit up a little, love, or you’ll choke.”

The idea of sitting up sounded just about worse than death, but Remus was thirsty. He took in a deep breath before trying to move.

“I’ll help you, Moonshine, just a second.” Sirius put down the cup. He wrapped his arms around Remus and gently lifted him from the couch.

Remus groaned, the constant dull ache blazing across his back. His fists were clenched in a desperate attempt to relieve the pain. After what seemed like an eternity, he was finally propped up against the pillows, upright enough to drink without spilling it. Sweat dripped from his brow and his vision went momentarily cloudy.

“I’m sorry love, I’m sorry,” Sirius murmured, lifting up the cup for Remus to drink.

Sirius Black, with all his cigarette-smoking, leather-jacket-wearing, motorbike-riding ways, was the most gentle, compassionate, patient person when it came to caring for his Moony. Nobody suspected that this would be the case, when Remus first told them about his ‘furry little problem’. Under all that hard exterior was a soft-hearted romantic, although Remus didn’t dare say that out loud. Sirius would probably kill him. Then snog him senseless, if Remus got lucky (which he usually did).

“M’ okay,” Remus muttered, sipping the water slowly. It felt cool down his burning throat and gave him a little peace of mind. “Fucking hurts.”

“I know it does. You’re so brave,” Sirius whispered. His hair was falling into his face, like it always did when he was distracted. Sirius pulled an elastic from his wrist and threw his hair up into a messy bun.

Remus managed a weak smile. “Love it when you put your hair up,” he mumbled. “Looks good on you.”

“Everything looks good on me,” Sirius joked. His expression was soft, though his voice held that familiar hint of cockiness.

“It does.”

Sirius pulled the empty cup away. “Can you eat? You must be bloody starving.”

Remus thought for a moment, taking stock of how his body felt. The water seemed to provide some relief, but his stomach rolled at the mention of food. He shook his head. “Nah. Can’t keep it down.”

Sirius sighed, nodding slowly. “Want me to read to you?”

“S’ alright. I just want to sleep.” Remus slowly inched himself back into a lying-down position.

Sirius nodded again. He bent forward and gave Remus a soft kiss on the forehead, turning to go over to his own makeshift bed. “Night, Moony. I love you.”

“Love you,” Remus whispered back. His wished he could kiss Sirius properly. Frankly, he wanted to snog that boy until the sun came up, and then stay tangled up with him for hours. But he could barely move.

Sirius shuffled under the blanket and reached over to turn out the lamp. “You warm enough?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Yeah.”

“I love you, Re.”

“You already said that.”

“You deserve it twice.”

Sirius couldn’t see it, but Remus smiled. “I love you too.”

Remus closed his eyes and willed sleep to take him. He knew instantly that it would be a long time; the aches in his muscles and joints were a constant throb, preventing the drowsiness from claiming victory. His stomach was still rolling, despite having nothing in it. He was so tired. He hurt all over. Remus sighed.

“Padfoot?”

“Mm?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Me neither.”

Remus turned his head, biting his lip from the sharp pain in his neck. “Could you…?”

Sirius didn’t need to hear the rest of Remus’s sentence. He knew what Remus wanted. “Of course, love.” 

Pushing off the blanket, Sirius stood up and walked over to the couch. Remus heard a soft whoosh and looked down to see Padfoot, now in animagus form, climb up onto the couch. The shaggy black dog gingerly stepped closer to Remus, watching carefully where he put his paws. There was enough room on the couch for Padfoot to settle down right next to Remus, stretched along his side, with his muzzle tucked into the crook of Remus’s neck. Remus reached a hand over and ran his fingers through the warm fur.

“Thank you.”

Sirius licked his cheek in response.

Curling his hand around the dog’s neck gave Remus an enormous amount of comfort. He felt Sirius's warmth radiate towards him, spreading across his sore limbs and aching joints like a blessed antidote. He breathed in the smell of dog (which he had grown to love) and gently stroked Padfoot's ears. 

“Last time, I promise. I love you, Sirius,” he whispered. 

Sirius woofed softly in response.

Throughout the night, Remus still ached. He still felt like a truck had run him over. Every breath took effort, and the sting snaked through his chest and lungs. His elbows and knees felt like those of an ancient man. But Remus Lupin was happy.


End file.
